


Sparkling Time!

by ShiTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron, Starscream and a sparkling... need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Time!

Megatron stared down in silent contemplation at the seekerlet sleeping in his mate's arms. Several times during the birthing process, they'd nearly lost the little one. He was just so fragile. How could he possibly bear the mark and responsibilities of the Lord High Protector.

A weak sparkling like this would normally be disposed of, but even the slag maker himself couldn't do the deed. Starscream would be upset and Megatron would... feel for the loss of his only sparkling.

A gurgled squeak caught his attention. The seekerlet wriggled on Starscream's cockpit glass, crimson optics on-lining in awareness. Megatron found himself reaching out and stroking one large finger down the little one's back-plating. A pleased chirp and more wriggling encouraged Megatron to continue stroking the sparkling.

'Cute.”

Megatron would have flinched in surprise if he wasn't the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream smiled up at him with amusement lighting his golden optics.

'He has your optics, my lord,' Starscream purred.

'He has your frame,' Megatron commented, mouth-plates twitching into a half smile.

'He's perfect,' Starscream agreed, gazing at the little flier in his arms.

Soon, the happy chirps turned hungry and impatient. Starscream sighed and guided the feeding tube from under his plating into the sparkling's mouth. Lips closed over it quickly and soon the med-bay was filled with the sound of steady suckling.

'He needs a designation,' Starscream cradled the little one close.

Megatron had already been considering that very thing. Their sparkling was quite different than other seekerlings. He was tiny, for one. He could fit in Megatron's palm. Granted, his servos were larger than most mechs, except Prime's, of course.

Starscream gently eased the feeding tube out of the now sleeping seekerlet's mouth. Silver lips smacked a few times, but the little one continued to sleep.

Silver... that was unique. The sparkling didn't boast multiple colours like his carrier, just silver from wingtip to pede.

'Silver,' Megatron mused aloud.

'Wings,' Starscream continued.

The couple shared an amused smile, before gazing back down at the sparkling.

'Silverwing. Our little Silverwing,' Starscream whispered to the sleeping sparkling.

'I am needed on the bridge. Rest now,' Megatron commanded gently, sharing a kiss with his mate.

'I will,' the seeker promised, without sarcasm for once.

Megatron nodded, sparing one last glance for the cuddling pair before the doors to the med-bay shut behind him.

_{Life will be much more interesting from now on.}_

 

...the end...


End file.
